


[SBSS] 渴念 （20161226）

by gwjkl



Series: HP - Black&Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Relationships: SBSS, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: HP - Black&Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327076
Kudos: 7





	[SBSS] 渴念 （20161226）

*警告：OOC！角色略病态！

“你在做什么？”斯内普问，他站在客厅的门口，黑袍子上面有着不明显的污渍——像是血污。他眼睛因怀疑而眯紧了。

这是个冷漠的夜晚，月亮微笑着，微笑着露出蜡黄的脸，它的光没有情感。蜘蛛尾巷的这栋房子也从不欢迎任何光线，窗帘永远紧闭，它的主人偶尔会掀开一条缝隙，看谁如此大胆拜访此处。这房子内外都是衰败的；它与夜晚同样冷漠。

“生个火。”布莱克说，“顺便连接格兰芬多塔的壁炉。”

他把炉灰从头发上掸下来，没有用魔咒，故意弄脏老旧的地板。当然了，这房子到处都是冷漠又老旧的；它与压抑的格里莫广场唯一的共同之处：它们的主人对它们都同样漠然。

布莱克烤了太久的火，红润挂在他蜡黄的面色上；像蒙着血色的月亮，不详的征兆。

“听好，”斯内普嘶嘶着说，“现在给我滚回总部，然后停止这种愚蠢的行为。霍格沃茨正在被魔法部监视。当然，如果你想被他们抓住——”他露出一个假笑，“我全然支持，并衷心祝愿你享受与摄魂怪的舌吻。”

布莱克扑了过去，动作敏捷，像扑向猎物的狗，双手掐住了斯内普的脖子。而斯内普被撞倒在地，用魔杖抵着布莱克的喉咙。

“你当然想了，鼻涕虫！”布莱克咆哮，“你多么恨我啊，两年前你就要这样做了……”他压在斯内普身上，骨头硌着骨头，摩擦着发出咯棱咯棱的声音。他们都像披了皮的骷髅，靠着眼睛里的疯狂活着。“……现在你还能用我的死去向黑魔王讨赏，对吗！”

“杂种狗，从我身上滚下去！”

“你可以杀了我。”布莱克放低身体，魔杖更深地压在喉咙上，“来啊！你这懦夫！”

斯内普没有。

他盯着布莱克，眼睛像夜晚般冷漠，脖子上布莱克的手钳得越来越紧，他依旧冷漠，毫不挣扎——死人才有的眼神。

布莱克猛地松开手，好像斯内普的脖子变成滚烫的烙铁。

“操你的。”他咒骂，“该死的下地狱的鼻涕虫！”

布莱克大步跨过躺在地上的斯内普，后者正揉着喉咙。他跑进斯内普存放药剂的屋子，最显眼处就摆着治疗外伤的药——

“还有白鲜。”斯内普嘶哑地喊。

转身的布莱克猛地站住，药剂柜危险地晃了一下。

外袍被毫无必要地撕开，斯内普没再挣扎，腿上的黑魔法伤口仍在流血。布莱克沉默地将白鲜香精滴在伤口上，斯内普坐起来，对着伤口施反咒。

壁炉要熄灭了，布莱克背过身，让木柴飘进壁炉。房间再一次温暖起来，布莱克盯着壁炉中跳动的火焰。

“把酒给我。”

布莱克没有回头。“你应该休息。”

一声恼怒的叹息后，房间重回到静谧和温暖。夜晚被关在外面。布莱克再次回头时，发现斯内普已经坐在地上，靠着沙发睡着了。他只好将斯内普抱上沙发，将外衣盖在斯内普身上，离开了这唯一温暖的房间。

*

斯内普后来烧掉了那件外套，在一九九六年的六月结束后。


End file.
